Inside me
by PhoenixNagini
Summary: Powojennie. Harry pokonał Volemorta , ale czy napewno ? Slash DM/HP , delikatny Snape- mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K. Rowling.

**prolog**

Silne ramie obejmuje mnie w pasie, siłą przytrzymując w miejscu. Nie mogę się uwolnić mimo że napieram z całych sił. Czuje bicie własnego serca w piersiach, przyspieszone i nieregularne, a gardło mam ściśnięte ze strachu. Oni nie mogą mówić poważnie...Nie mogą! Rozpaczliwie modlę się do wszystkich bogów , wszystkich którzy mogli mnie usłyszeć, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko snem, koszmarem.

Po chwili poddaję się i przestaje walczyć. Opadam bezradnie w tył, nagle bardzo słaby. Opieram się o pierś trzymającego mnie Severusa i spoglądam wprost w twarz stojącego przede mną Harry'ego. Jest blady, jego zielone oczy zmęczone lecz zdeterminowane, zupełnie jak wtedy gdy stał naprzeciw Czarnego Pana, chwile przed tą ostateczną walką.

- Harry...proszę...nie rób tego. Nie musisz tego robić...Musi być inny sposób! Nie możesz mnie zostawić , nie wiesz , że nikt nigdy nie zostawia Malfoy'ów?! Poczekaj aż mój ojciec się o tym dowie...- próbuje przemówić mu do rozsądku.

Patrzy na mnie przez chwile w milczeniu, a potem uśmiecha się czule...smutno. Jego prawa dłoń unosi się do mojej twarzy. Przez chwile czuje na policzku dotyk jego palców, delikatny jak muśnięcie skrzydła motyla.

- Przykro mi Draco. Muszę to zrobić. Mam nadzieje że kiedyś zrozumiesz... że zrozumiesz, że tak musiało być.- odpowiada robiąc jednocześnie krok w tył. Czuje jak panika wzbiera mi w piersiach.

- Harry, błagam!- próbuje jeszcze raz choć wiem że to nic nie da. W desperacji odwracam się w stronę, wciąż trzymającego mnie, mojego ojca chrzestnego- Severusie, jak możesz na to pozwolić?! To szaleństwo!

Twarz Severusa pozbawiona jest wyrazu, jak zwykle, lecz po jego oczach i ponieważ znam go tak dobrze, poznaje że jest niemal równie wzburzony jak ja. Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie, nawet na mnie nie patrzy. Jego wzrok utkwiony jest w Harry'm.

- Rób to co musisz, Potter- Mówi nagle i mam ochotę krzyczeć. Znów próbuje się wyrwać, lecz Severus trzyma mnie mocno. Czy nikt prócz mnie nie widzi że to co planują zrobić jest kompletnie szalone? Przecież musi być inny sposób...

- Harry...- próbuje powiedzieć, lecz to co opuszcza moje usta przypomina ochrypnięty szept.

Z bezsilną rozpaczą patrze jak mój chłopak podchodzi do drzwi pokoju życzeń. Jego ręka waha się chwile nad klamką, nim stanowczym ruchem pociąga ją ku sobie, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę i celuje ją w sam środek pomieszczenia. Gdy wypowiada zaklęcie jego głos jest silny i pewny. Niemal natychmiast rozpętuje się piekło a mnie zalewa fala przerażenia i wspomnień. wspomnień z tamtej nocy gdy to Vinc użył tego zaklęcia. Z nocy kiedy zginął a Harry zaryzykował życie wynosząc mnie z płomieni na miotle. Chce krzyczeć, lecz głos mnie zawodzi. Mogę tylko patrzeć jak Harry odwraca się z powrotem ku nam a za jego plecami ogniste bestie przecinają z wrzaskiem powietrze.

Nasze oczy spotykają się znowu.

- Nie martw się Draco. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - mówi tak spokojnie, jakbyśmy siedzieli przy herbacie, rozmawiając o pogodzie.- Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział że dla dobrze zorganizowanego umysłu, śmierć jest tylko kolejną wielką przygodą. Chce żebyś tak o tym myślał. Pomyśl o tym , jak o mojej kolejnej wielkiej przygodzie. Spotkamy się jeszcze , obiecuje. Słyszysz ? Będę na ciebie czekał. - mówiąc to uśmiecha się lekko, po czym jego wzrok przenosi się na mojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Dziękuje za wszystko, panie profesorze. Wiem że zrobił pan co w było w pańskiej mocy. Żegnajcie.- dodaje jeszcze po czym wchodzi do Pokoju Życzeń.

Jest mi słabo, gdy obserwuję jak stoi wyprostowany i dumny a w jego stronę natychmiast rzuca się najbliższa bestia, ognisty wąż. Wielki łeb opada szybko w stronę Harry'ego otwierając szeroko pysk, gotów połknąć go w całości. Gdzieś w tle słyszę przeraźliwy krzyk i wydaje mi się że to ja tak krzyczę. To muszę być ja, bo dlaczego inaczej czułbym ból w gardle... Wzrok mi się rozmazuje, gdy nie jestem w stanie dłużej wstrzymywać łez, mimo to patrze, desperacko jak Harry znika, połknięty przez śmierć. Potem nie widzę już nic.

* * *

Witajcie ! Mamy zaszczy przedstawic Wam nasze pierwsze ff. Mamy nadzieje , że Wam sie spodoba. Przymknijcie oko , na drobne błedy. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się raz w tygodniu.

Phoenix & Nagini


	2. Notka od autorek

Witajcie.

Jak pewnie zauważyliście - od miesiąca nie pojawiło się nic nowego. Rozdział się pisze aczkolwiek bardzo wolno ze względu na rok szkolny, który niedawno się zaczął. Dodatkowo szukamy bety, która ujarzmi wszystkie nasze błędy.

Więc prosimy o cierpliwość. **Nie** porzuciłyśmy " Inside me", po prostu potrzebujemy więcej czasu.

Dziękujemy za favs, follows i komentarze.

Pozdrawiamy,

- Phoenix & Nagini

Nagini - Serdecznie zapraszam na moje drugie konto z ff, które piszę sama. Póki co jedynie Snarry aczkolwiek z pewnością pojawią się też inne pairingi - u/5668848/Lawliettxox


End file.
